Problem: Given the areas of the three squares in the figure, what is the area of the interior triangle? [asy]
/* AMC8 2003 #6 Problem */
draw((0,0)--(12,0)--(12,5)--cycle);
draw((12,0)--(17,0)--(17,5)--(12,5));
draw((0,0)--(0,-12)--(12,-12)--(12,0));
draw((0,0)--(-5,12)--(7,17)--(12,5));
draw((11,0)--(11,1)--(12,1));
label("169", (4, 8));
label("25", (14.5, 2.5));
label("144", (6, -6));
[/asy]
Answer: Each leg of the right triangle is a side of one of the squares.  Therefore, the legs of the right triangle have lengths $\sqrt{25}=5$ and $\sqrt{144}=12$, so the area of the triangle is $\frac12(5)(12) = \boxed{30}$.